Perfection
by ryuu-raylasucura
Summary: Thor was perfect. Loki was not. Random drabble.


Title: Perfection

Summary: Thor was perfect. Loki was not.

Genre: Angst/Family

Rating: K

Words:

Pairings:None

Thor was perfect. He always saved all the innocent people, and was popular with everyone at the dinner tables. He always was in the spotlight, smiling, and smiting monsters that came near Asgard. The perfect son, the perfect prince. Thor never made mistakes. He would never stumble, or falter, or trip over his words. The real Silvertongue.

Loki was imperfect. He never saved anybody, or helped the poor or needy. He was the one everyone talked about rudely, with scorn and disgust for deeds not yet done, with rumors flying from all corners of the Nine Realms. Just the younger brother of Thor, the little boy who tagged along with Thor and his friends, helping in the background, saving people unnoticed. The one who fixed Thor's mistakes and strengthening his weaknesses.

Loki was just a burden. He would never help with the missions, unless it was a dire life-or-death emergency, in which he spoke with cruel, barbed jabs to the warriors that would accompany them. The trickster, the liar, who spoke lies and spread dissonance among the others.

Thor was the leader, the confident, experienced warrior with skill and strength. He was so different from Loki, who was impatient and arrogant, but would lock himself in his rooms for hours on end, reading. Thor would fight and spar with other Asgardians, while Loki watched, and played pranks in the shadows. Thor, the favorite prince, and Loki, the infamous trickster.

* * *

_Loki, at the Midgardian age of eight_

Thor always held Odin's attention. He would be praised and congratulated, even when he directly disobeyed his father. Once, he went to Vanaheim, and killed, under direct orders not to. Loki had to fix Thor's problems, though he was the one who actively tried to discourage Thor.

Loki tried to be a good son. He did everything he was told to, not like Thor, who disobeyed the All-Father and went on killing sprees in the forests. He did his work, and did not play with the larger swords, maces, and spears, like he was told to.

Frigga appreciated his love for magic, and his tendency for pranks and solitude, but that didn't matter. She was the Queen, not the King. Second. The one person he really wanted to be worthy to was Odin. Odin, who said "Try harder, like Thor does. Use swords like Thor, not magic. Do not play your childish pranks on the people. Be more like Thor. Thor. Thor. Thor." Everything was about Thor.

Thor was always the one that everyone talked about, with smiles and glory and Mjolnir. He would always be the pride of Odin, and never seemed to make a mistake in his father's eyes, even if he did. Never scolded, even if he made a mistake Loki never would have made. Thor always was perfect.

Loki was the one that people talked about with scorn and ridicule, about his failed conquests or (sometimes) painful pranks. He was always in the shadows, casting spells on those who talked about him too loudly, the rumors he could hear. He would never let Odin or Frigga know, the former because he wouldn't care, and the latter because she would care too much.

Frigga was caring, and patiently taught Loki magic, so he wouldn't have to search for hours for the correct book in which he had to learn by himself. She would be asked away often though, always some duty or another, never with him for too long. she was the one who loved the color green, and so Loki followed in her footsteps, wearing green shirts and turning his magic green.

Odin would spend more time with Thor than Loki, and so he grew to be jealous of the bond Thor and his father shared. Odin never accepted Loki's magic though, and only praised him on Frigga's beseech. Loki wanted his father's approval, even though, somewhere deep, he knew he was never going to get it.

* * *

When Loki was holding on to the edge of the Bifrost, he was, once again, looking for Odin's approval. He killed his biological father, Laufey, for Odin. Holding onto the edge of the Bifrost, he finally accepted that his father never wanted a son who was full of magic, and payed tricks instead of battling with a sword.

Loki let go, and thought he found peace.


End file.
